Modern day integrated chips are formed by operating upon a semiconductor wafer using a large number of processing steps (e.g., lithography etching, implantations, depositions, etc.). The processing steps form devices (e.g., transistors) within the semiconductor wafer. Once the processing steps are completed, the semiconductor wafer is diced, or sawed, to separate the semiconductor wafer into a plurality of integrated chip (IC) dies. Each IC die is then packaged, by encasing the IC die in a supporting case, to prevent physical damage and corrosion and to provide for electrical connections between the IC die and a substrate.